Leaving
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Kowalski is leaving... Forever?
1. Goodbye

Private laid in his bunk silently. "Hey Private?" Asked a tired voice. Private groaned. "Private..?" The voice asked in a worried tone. Private rolled over, he waited to feel the hard ground. Nothing. Private opened his eyes. Kowalski had caught him. "Are you ok Private?" Kowalski asked. "Yes fine." Private mumbled. Kowalski smiled a little. "Why? Is there a problem?" Private asked.

"No." Kowalski answered. The older penguin put Private down and stared directly in his eyes. "Private.. I-I'm leaving." Kowalski said in a weak voice. Private began crying, "W-Why?!" Kowalski pulled Private close. "Cause It's for the best!" The older penguin shouted. Private cried harder.

Kowalski didn't mean to shout. He pulled Private closer. "You can't do this K'walski!" The little penguin sobbed. Kowalski gently stroked Private's back. Tears were silently sliding down the older penguin's cheek.

Kowalski couldn't move from where he was. "Pri-Private I'm sorry." The older penguin choked out. Private looked up to see Kowalski... crying? "K-K'walski?" Private asked. Kowalski lightly pushed Private away.


	2. The wild life

Private clung to Kowalski, "Take me with youuuu!" Kowalski sighed. Skipper would kill him if he took Private with him. But then he looked in Private's baby blue eyes. He sighed again. Kowalski tore Private off him.

* * *

Kowalski looked behind him. Private was trying to keep up. "Where are we going anyway, K'walski?" He asked weakly. "To my father's place." Kowalski replied. Private fell sideways. Kowalski turned around and picked Private up. He was starting to wonder why he brought Private with him.

* * *

Skipper jumped out of his bunk. He noticed Kowalski and Private weren't in their bunks.

"Rico, have you seen Kowalski and Private?" Skipper asked. Rico grunted. "Kowalski did what?!" Skipper shouted while anger blazed in his eyes. Then he paced back and forth. Rico cowered in his bunk. Why did he have to open his beak?

* * *

"You could've told me your father lived in a dump." Private mumbled. "First of all, it's not a dump. second... my father said we could "borrow" it. " Kowalski said while rolling his eyes. They were in an alley with rotting bones. Which was odd, cause the air was fresh.

Private sat down then fell to the ground asleep. Kowalski stared ahead at the sunset. "I see you got my message." Said a small voice. Kowalski spun around to see a female penguin. "Sorry mom but.." Kowalski said while picking up Private. "I thought I told you to come alone." The penguin said angrily. "I know, but he wanted to come." Kowalski said quietly. The female penguin sighed slowly.

* * *

Private woke up to see Kowalski racing back and forth. A female penguin offered him some fish. "Kowalski said he wanted you to eat." She said with a smile. "Um.. fish?" Private asked. He suddenly felt stupid for asking. "Yeah, Private.. Lets just feed you a wolf!" Kowalski shouted while throwing his flippers in the air.

Private took the fish with a hurt look on his face. Kowalski looked up then down. The female penguin was silent for a while then walked off. Kowalski went over to a penguin who had ruffled feathers and a wild look in his eyes. "My father said me and Private could stay here." He explained nervously. The wild-eyed penguin stared at him for a long time before nodding.

* * *

"Why do my feathers have to be ruffled?" Private whined. "You don't see me complaining." Kowalski mumbled. Private growled under his breath.

* * *

"Come on Rico.. I want to give that penguin a piece of my mind!" Skipper scowled. Rico froze in his tracks. He grunted questionly. "Two weeks... I hate all this walking!" Skipper grumbled loudly. Rico looked toward an alley then screamed. Skipper followed Rico's gaze and his eyes widened. A small creature was nibbling at a bone. "Hey you!" Skipper shouted. The creature looked up and its eyes widened.


	3. Fate

The creature ran into the alley. "After it!" Skipper shouted.

Rico and Skipper raced after the odd creature. They saw the creature run behind a tall figure. The figure glared darkly then took out a blade, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Skipper said while narrowing his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The figure snarled.

Just then the figure jumped out of the shadows. The creature followed the figure. The figure was a tall penguin with wild, angry eyes with its feathers sticking up. The creature was a rather small penguin with a frightened expression on its face. Skipper knew who it was in seconds. "Kowalski? Private?"

Private's eyes grew wider. "I should've knew you'd come here, Skipper.." Kowalski snarled.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Skipper shouted.

"I'm not letting you take Private!" Kowalski snapped, as if he was not hearing a single word.

"Look what you did to him!" Skipper spat back.

"What I did? I nurture him! You treated him like dirt!" Kowalski growled.

Private stared blankly. Skipper's heart was beating rapidly. What was he seeing? Two of his soldiers were crazy! Kowalski lunged toward Skipper. Skipper struggled to keep Kowalski's blade away from his chest. Private pulled Kowalski away, "Don't kill him K'walski, it's not right!"

Kowalski tossed the blade aside. "If I see you chasing Private again, I will kill you!" He snarled then walked away.

Private glanced at his leader before following Kowalski.

Skipper walked the other way. Rico grunted with a confused stare. "I'm going to HQ." Skipper mumbled.

Rico sighed then followed his leader.

* * *

Kowalski stared at the dark sky while Private cuddled against him. Then the older penguin stared into a mirror that he was holding. A wild penguin stared back at him. _Is this right?_ Kowalski thought.

He had killed everyone in the alley except Private. _No, I'll kill to protect Private_. Kowalski thought boldly.

Kowalski stroked Private's side. Then he smoothed down Private's feathers. Kowalski smiled. He was now glad he brought Private with him. Nothing could take his Private away. Nothing. But Kowalski was unprepared for what happened next.

* * *

Kowalski jolted up to see a cage. He banged against it. "Oh, quit that!" A growly voice said.

Kowalski pulled Private close to him when he saw the doctor open the cage. "Oh gezz! Get that poor thing away from that beast!" Alice shouted.

"What if bites me?" The doctor asked.

Alice smacked Kowalski. Kowalski let go of Private and staggered back. The doctor grabbed Private.

Then a nurse struck a needle into Kowalski. The older penguin squirmed wildly. His vision flashed. Kowalski weakly fell to the ground. Private woke up in his own cage. "Kowalski!" Private screamed when he saw Kowalski.

He pushed his cage door open and jumped in Kowalski's cage. He hugged Kowalski tightly. Alice and the doctor froze. "What if that beast kills that little thing?" The nurse asked.

Kowalski pulled Private closer, into a warm hug. Then the three humans got knocked out. Kowalski looked up to see Skipper ad Rico by the cage door. "Question, how did you guys get here?" Skipper asked.

"I have no idea." Kowalski replied in a weak voice.

No use fighting. He probably wouldn't live. Skipper walked over and helped Kowalski on his feet. Kowalski limped the whole way. "Its my fault Kowalski." Private whimpered.

Kowalski shook his head.

* * *

News flash! I'm making a sequel.


End file.
